betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03: Little Big Mouse
"The Lion and the Mouse" is episode 3 of Between the Lions. Plot The lions read "The Lion and the Mouse". After reading half of the story, Cleo hosts a question with the lion why the little brown mouse slipped through his fingers and if she would help him on Between The Covers. As they read the rest of the story, and during the rest of the story she helps him out of the net. Segments * Martha Reader and The Vowelles: hit * * Barnaby B. Busterfield III: it is coming * Sky Words: it, lit, lip, rip, trip * Tiger Words: trip trap * Sky Words (again): trip, rip, zip * The Un-People: unzipped, rezipped * Stage Words: zip, tip, tick, tickle * Gawain's Word: tickle * What's Cooking?: Tickled and Pickled Ribs * * Denyce Graves: sit * Stage Words (again): sit, sick, tick, tickle * Fred Says: tickle * * Dr. Ruth Wordheimer: intelligent * Letter Bugs: in, fin, fine, line * * Silent E: pin/pine Quotes *Click: (singing) I am not loud / But still I stand above the rodent crowd. *Cleo: Pickle the ribs for 24 hours. *Theo: 24 hours!? *Cleo and Theo: Na!!! *Cleo: Put on bib. *Theo: 'Put on bib.' Bib on! *Cleo: Oh, you look dashing, my love. *Theo: Oh, thank you, my dear. Nosey, nosey, nosey, nosey. *Announcer: 'It' is going. *Busterfield: Thank you. *Announcer: 'It''s back.'' *Lionel: Hey! What do you say we start a little brown mouse fan club? *Leona: Yeah! *Click: I do not have a fan club. *Click: The Complete History of Dinosaurs. *Theo: Dinosaurs? Ooh, yummy again. Boy, I've always wanted to learn more about dinosaurs. Maybe I'll just take a little peeky-poo. Hee hee. *Click: Charlotte's Web. *Theo: Yummy. That's one scrumptious book. Trivia * The Clip of Click Saying There Are 59 Books in this Episode can be found in the Between the Lions PBS Kids Website Bumpers in all episodes from 2000-2003. * The Charlotte's Web Book cameos in this episode, which makes this the first episode to feature books that have been made into movies, which the Charlotte's Web Book was made into a movie in the 1970's by Paramount Pictures and Hanna Barbera (one of the sound effects companies used for Between the Lions) and a Live Action Remake in 2006 by Paramount Pictures, Walden Media, Kerner Entertainment Company, and Nickelodeon Movies. * This is the first time the grey hand takes two letters instead of three. * When Cleo gets caught in the net, she says "D'oh!", which is Homer Simpson's catchphrase. Goofs When Cleo gets Trapped in the Hunter's Net in the book, There was a Green Screen Error with the background and Camera View of Cleo's Feet. Video Category:Short "I" Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Tiger Words Category:Episodes Category:Between the Lions Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Lisa Simon Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Gawain's Word Category:Episodes with What's Cooking? Category:Episodes with The Word Doctor with Dr. Ruth Wordheimer Category:Episodes where The Knights got tickled something Category:Episodes where Theo reads